


School Assembly (Or Adam causes a scene but he means well)

by valuablenicola



Series: An Unexpected Alliance [2]
Category: Becoming Human (Web Series), Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valuablenicola/pseuds/valuablenicola
Summary: In the aftermath of Matt's death their school had been doing everything possible to appease the parents who were justifiably concerned about the murder of a student by a teacher. As such, the students were subjected to near constant informative assemblies on every topic imaginable, with the latest being domestic violence.Adam was expecting to sit through this one like all the others but when a guest speaker stands up he comes to several realizations about a certain bubbly ghost whose story he thought he knew.Takes place after Becoming Human and sometime during Season 3 of Being Human (UK)





	School Assembly (Or Adam causes a scene but he means well)

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in an afternoon in a rush of nostalgia for these characters, I don't know if there'll be another part to it since I didn't want to completely ignore the end of season 3. Basically yeah, I miss Adam Jacobs and I like to think he and Annie would have made good friends in the long run.

After a student had been murdered on school grounds by a teacher the school board had been going out of their way to appease any complaints made by the parents’ association, which in turn had led to an extraordinary number of public awareness lectures on the dangers of everything from cocaine to texting while driving. Today’s topic of choice was domestic violence, how to recognize the signs and help yourself or others should such a situation arise. Adam and Christa were sat as far back as possible, avoiding the stares of the other students. It turns out that finding a body in the school gym in the middle of the night does get you a degree of attention. Matt was leaning against the wall near them, cheerfully reporting on who was dozing off in front of them and who was the least subtle texter. The man in a police uniform continued to list the details that should be reported to the cops. Adam examined his fingernails and counted the minutes until he wouldn’t be in a suffocating hall with several hundred blood bags.

Their principal stood up, “and now Mrs. Sawyer will speak to you about the perspective of a bystander.” The woman who had been sat in silence during the last hour was lowered the microphone and shuffled her pages on the lectern.

“Good afternoon everyone,” She cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable with the amount of faces in front of her. “I’m here today because of what happens when you don’t step in, of what happens when you tell yourself to ignore the signs. I’m here to talk to you about my sister Annie.”

Adam’s head snapped up, sharply enough that both Christa and Matt whipped around to face him. “What is it?” Christa whispered, Adam’s gaze was locked on the stage and he looked like he’d had all the air knocked out of him.

“I’m going to tell you her story. Right after my sister left for university she met a boy, Owen, the love of her life, that’s what she called him, knew from the day they met.”

“No,” Adam whispered, his back stiff, and when Christa laid her hand on his wrist she realized he was shaking.

“The boy became a friend, and Annie started to spend less time with her old friends, then he became a boyfriend and she stopped coming home as often, then he became a fiancé and they moved in together and Annie switched to phone calls instead of Skype calls and I didn’t think anything of it.

“Mate, what’s wrong?” Matt demanded

On stage, Mrs. Sawyer continued, “two years ago I received a phone call that changed my life. It was from my sister’s fiancé, she’d taken a fall during the night and they’d only found her in the morning. He and I were devastated.”

Adam looked like he might be sick and Christa’ hand tightened like a vice. “Adam!” She hissed.

“Of course I was shocked,” Mrs. Sawyer cleared her throat again, “they’d only recently moved into the house, she must have gotten confused in the dark he told me. When we buried her I saw the bruises on her arms and I thought she must have hit them when she fell. I spent half her funeral comforting her fiancé.” She spat the last word.

Taking a breath, she looked up at all of them. “Six months after her death her fiancé turned himself into the police and confessed to having murdered her that night. There were many signs that he had been manipulating and controlling her for months if not years prior to that night. What Officer Garrity said is no joke, there were warning signs that we, that I failed to notice” She set down her notes. “There were signs I noticed and did nothing about. Had I done something, my sister would still be here.”

Adam hissed and his eyes flashed black, Christa and Matt whirled into action, grabbing an arm each and dragging him out of the room. As they burst into the hallway, Adam let out a yell and punched at the nearest target, the locker caved inwards immediately. “What the fuck?” Christa yelled.

“Fuck!” he cursed, doubling over clutching his hand.

“What is this? Bloodlust?” Matt questioned.

Adam scoffed and threw his head back, “I wish” he spat around his fangs. Christa gasped, noticing the tear tracks running down his face, he whirled around, hiding his face. “I wish I could tear his lungs out with my fucking teeth.” She’d never heard Adam this cold and from the look on Matt’s face he was as scared of it as she was.

“What the bloody hell are you two up to this time?!” Mr. Swan was already turning red in the face and Christa thought desperately for a way to disguise the fangs and pitch black eyes she knew Adam was still sporting.

“Christa was just checking up on me sir,” Adam’s voice was shockingly calm and he turned back, eyes mercifully brown and teeth normal. “Mrs. Sawyer’s speech got to me”

Swan didn’t look like he was buying Adam’s sob story one bit but as he opened his mouth no doubt to yell at them some more the bell interrupted him.

“Detention, both of you. Tomorrow.” He growled and stormed away ignoring Christa’s protests.

Other students began to spill into the hallway and Adam let himself be brushed to the side. As the stampede left Adam strode back towards the hall.

“Where’s he going now?” Matt demanded as they both raced after him.

“Mrs. Sawyer!” He shouted, approaching the stage and the small crowd that was milling around the stairs. The woman in question turned and looked quite surprised to see one of the students addressing her.

“Yes Mr ?”

“My name’s Adam, Adam Jacobs. It wasn’t your fault.”

Mrs. Sawyer looked taken aback, “I beg your pardon?”

“Annie, it wasn’t your fault, it was all on him. It was that piece of shit who’s rotting in hell for harming her.” Adam was as earnest as any of them had ever seen him and even though their principal was shooting him a death glare he stepped closer to the woman.

She frowned, “well he’d have to get there first,” she joked.

“What?”

“Owen. He’d have to die to rot in hell,” she explained.

Adam’s face took on a deadly expression and Christa hurried to shove herself between him and the woman who was looking more confused than ever. “You mean he hasn’t been torn limb from limb in this life?” There was something bordering on excitement in his eyes.

“Mr. Jacobs!” Their principal yelled. “Mrs. Sawyer I’m so sorry, I have no explanation for this outrageous behavior, the school will be punishing him severely.”

But Mrs. Sawyer gave a bitter little laugh, “no, unfortunately not, don’t worry he won’t ever seen the outside of that asylum again though. He’ll never hurt anyone else.” She reassured him.

“Mr. Jacobs, Ms. Stammers, it would be for the best if you left right this second. I’ll be speaking to both your parents about this.”

“Good, so will I, they’ve got some explaining to do.” Christa breathed a sigh of relief, at least he sounded like he was giving up on whatever the hell he was doing terrifying a woman who had already lost so much. “Mrs. Sawyer?” so much for that idea.

The older woman met Adam’s gaze a little hesitantly, “I hope you know that your sister would never blame you for her death.”

She shook her head, “I wish it were that simple but unfortunately my sister is gone and there’s no undoing that.”

“Annie loved you, you can never doubt that, she’d kick you in the shin for thinking anything else.” It was then that Christa realized something, Adam had, in whatever capacity, known Annie Sawyer and then she’d died.

The principal was staring at him open mouthed, Christa didn’t know what to do, Matt was hovering anxiously near the door and Mrs. Sawyer had paused with a hand over her heart. “Thank you Mr. Jacobs” she whispered, “it’s been a long time since anyone talked about Annie in a way like they actually knew her.

Adam smiled kindly at her, the expression unusually sincere on his regularly sarcastic face. “Have a wonderful day,” he said, turned on his heel and left, Christa hurrying behind him calling his name, ignoring their principal calling after them.

He strode into the lab where they’d had all their detentions and ignoring both of their questions whipped out his phone and began dialing a number from memory. Christa’s hearing was sharp enough to pick up the male voice that answered, “Hello?”

“Sad-arse” Adam greeted through gritted teeth.

“Ahh Adam, what’s happened now?”

“Where’s Mitchell? The both of you have a whole lot of explaining to do”

“What on earth are you talking about? He’s right here,” then to someone else in the room with him, “Yes it’s Adam again.” The sounds of a scuffle broke out as someone else wrestled for the phone.

“Don’t put her on” The vampire hissed. And the noise stopped. “I’ve got no issue with her, but you and Mitch? You, I could tear apart right now”

“Adam.” The other person had gotten very quiet, “what is going on?”

“I met someone today, they came to my school and they told us a story, about their sister and the monster that killed her. How he’s still alive and how somehow the werewolf that she lives with and the vampire that’s in love with her haven’t killed him.”

“I think you ought to come to the house.”

“Nah, I’m thinking I’m going to hunt him down and feed him his kidneys. How did you let him live?” Adam’s eyes were bleeding black again and Christa had never heard him yell at anyone like this.

“Because I told them to.” The voice came from behind them and all three whirled around to see a young woman, dressed in a cardigan and leggings. Unmistakably Annie Sawyer. Christa had been wrong about the order of events, Annie had died and then Adam had met her. Adam slammed the phone down, and hung his head. “Adam,” She reached out and gently lifted his chin. “It’s sweet that you’re getting this worked up over my death.”

“How can you be okay with knowing that he lives?” He asked, “how are they? Mitchell is literally vampire famous, how did he not kill him the second he found out?”

She met his gaze fiercely, “Because Owen getting to live was punishment. Because it was my death and I get to decide what happens you hear me? I got to torture Owen myself, I never needed a werewolf or a vampire to take care of that. I told him the sort of things that mean he’ll never know peace and then I made him live with that.” Adam nodded slowly, “my death is my decision okay?

At his lack of response she gently shook him, “yes Annie,” he admitted and gave a very slight smile.

Keeping one hand on Adam’s arm, she picked up his phone and spoke quickly to the other man, “he’s fine, he’s not going to do anything, I’ve got it. Yeah I’ll ask him to come home for a visit.” The phone was clearly passed and Annie’s voice lowered a little, “Mitchell it’s fine, I can handle him, I’ll just poof if it gets out of hand, love you.” She hung up, placed the phone down and turned back to Adam.

“You’re going to say I have to apologize to Sad-arse aren’t you?”

“You’d better, you’ve given him one hell of a scare just now. But there’s more pressing business,” Adam cocked his head, “you haven’t introduced me to your little friends.” Adam let out a soft groan and Annie ruffled his hair.

She turned to Matt and Christa and stuck out a hand to the other ghost first, “you must be Matt!” She exclaimed. “Heard the brat helped you solve your death, congratulations. Sorry about the door situation too, I missed mine so you know we’ve got that in common”

Matt mutely shook her hand and Annie beamed at him, “and you’re Christa! Oh Adam’s told me so much about you,” and with that Christa was being pulled into a rather cold hug. “Thank you for balancing him out. He needs someone like you.”

“You’re welcome?” Christa tried and Adam’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“I’m Annie Sawyer, I’m a friend of Adam’s and his supernatural helpline.” Suddenly a lot of Adam’s knowledge made more sense, the random tidbtis he seemed to know about werewolves and ghosts.

Annie seemed satisfied with those introductions and hopped up on one of the tables to face Adam again. “So what happened? You get bored and google me?”

“Your sister came to the school to give a talk on abusive relationships.”

Whatever Annie had prepared herself for it hadn’t been that, “My sister’s here?” she whispered. “Where?”

“She’d be heading to the parking lot by now” Matt supplied and Annie looked out the window at once, as if on cue, Mrs. Sawyer stepped out from the building alongside the principal. The two were deep in conversation as they reached her car and Annie’s gaze was firmly locked on her sister.

Adam reached out a hand to her, and touched her elbow lightly, “Annie,” he said gently. She watched her sister drive away with a heartbroken look on her face.

“Is she happy?”

Adam shot Christa a look as if she were any better prepared to answer such a question.

“She gave a very moving speech and she seemed glad when Adam talked to her.” Annie’s gaze narrowed at Christa’s words.

“What did you say to her?”

“That you love her, that you don’t blame her, and that I’d like to tear Owen limb from limb or something to that effect.”

The startled a laugh out of Annie, “Jesus, you really don’t do things by half do you Adam?”

“You love it,” he teased.

“Against all good judgment” she countered easily and Adam smiled at her, his earlier tension gone. “Christa dear?”

Surprised at being addressed the werewolf answered with a tentative “yes?”

“Can you check the train schedule? We’re headed to Barry Island.”

Adam sighed loudly, “but I have school tomorrow?” he whined, every bit the immortal teenager.

“And detention” Matt piped in.

“Again? Seriously?” Annie sighed and shook her head at him. “You’re still going, we can call in sick for you. You too Christa if you’re up for it? “

“Up for what exactly?”

Annie gave a Cheshire grin, “Adam’s got to come home and explain in person why he flipped out on poor George, and then he’s going to have a long chat with Mitchell about controlling his temper.”

“Like he’s a good role model” Adam muttered.

“You want me to tell him you said that?”

“No Annie,” Adam looked at Christa and Matt apologetically, “I think I’m getting supernaturally grounded but if you want to meet the others you can come along?” he was fighting to keep his voice causal and Christa could tell.

“Others?”

“Yeah, some werewolves, a vampire and a ghost share a house in Wales, it makes more sense the less you think about it.”


End file.
